There are applications requiring a receptacle contact that is capable of multiple mating cycles and can withstand a high number of reciprocating and/or pivoting movements of a mated pin contact, which may be caused by environmental vibrations. It is, therefore, desired to make a receptacle contact being suitable for such applications, particularly in connection with small-sized contacts having a small overall height.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,404 discloses a longitudinally resilient electrical terminal stamped and formed from a unitary piece of metal stock and having a butt-shaped front contacting body, an intermediate spring body and a rear body including conductor terminating means. The front contacting body is in engagement with a butt-shaped portion of a mating contact. For providing a good electrical contact, the intermediate spring body resiliently biasses the front contact body towards the mating contact. The resilient electrical terminal is received in a cylindrical cavity allowing longitudinal movement of the electrical terminal only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,012 discloses a butt-type electrical contact comprising a receptacle portion for receiving a mating pin contact, and a cylindrical rotatable portion including a plurality of spiral slots spaced around its circumference so that the rotatable portion is rotatable around the longitudinal axis of the contact. Plugging the pin contact into the receptacle portion causes a rotation of the rotatable portion which results in wiping of the mated contacts. Whereas such wiping is desired in case of the contact of U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,012, it is to be avoided in the above-mentioned applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,718 discloses an electrical contact comprising a mating pin receiving portion which has spring members cooperating to resiliently engage the mating pin to form an electrical connection therebetween. The contact has a tab portion which permits easy insertion of the contact into a connector housing and support of the contact in the connector housing. After inserting the mating pin into the pin receiving section, there is no compliance of the spring members.